gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Gives You Hell Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects is featured in Hell-O, the fourteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Rachel with back up from the New Directions, with the exception of Finn. Rachel directs it towards Finn because he breaks up with Rachel in the episode, and she also sees him flirting with Brittany and Santana. Rachel changes the week's theme from the word "Hello" to only focus on the first syllable: "Hell," and Will is very disappointed with her. During the performance, she glares devilishly at Finn and directs the words to him. LYRICS: Rachel: I wake up every evening With a big smile on my face And it never feels out of place And you're still probably working At a 9 to 5 pace I wonder how bad that tastes When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Now where's your picket fence, love? And where's that shiny car? Did it ever get you far? You never seem so tense, love I never seen you fall so hard Do you know where you are? And truth be told I miss you (New Directions: be told i miss you) And truth be told I'm lying Rachel with New Directions: When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well (New Directions Girls: Treats you well) Then he's a fool you're just as well Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Rachel: Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself Yeah, where did it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on And truth be told I miss you (New Directions: be told i miss you) And truth be told I'm lying Rachel with New Directions: When you see my face hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well (New Directions Girls: Treats you well) Then he's a fool you're just as well Hope it gives you hell Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: Now you'll never see What you've done to me You can take back your memories They're no good to me And here's all your lies You can look me in the eyes With the sad, sad look That you wear so well New Directions (except Finn): When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well (New Directions Girls: Treats you well) Then he's a fool you're just as well Hope it gives you hell Rachel with New Directions: When you see my face Hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell (New Directions Girls: hope it gives you hell) When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell (New Directions Girls: hope it gives you hell) When you hear this song And you sing along well you'll never tell (New Directions Girls: you'll never tell) Then you're the fool I've just as well Hope it gives you hell (New Directions Girls: gives you hell) When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (New Directions Girls: give you hell) You can sing along I hope that he will treat you... Rachel: ...Well Kategorie:Videos